User talk:ChocoKat
ChocoKat's Talk Page Hello ! Seeing this message means that you've got something to tell me. To do so, please do the followings: #Create your own section using Heading 2, which is " (your heading) " #Leave your message below the heading #Most importantly, please sign your post using 4''' tides or the signature button - or else I won't be able to know who you are. Thanks and have a nice day! [[User:ChocoKat|'''ChocoKat]] Amanda Clarence Sorting Let me or any other admin know if you need some more help setting up! Welcome to our wiki :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 16:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Olivia Clarence Sorting --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 16:36, August 3, 2013 (UTC) LumosMax Are me, Moon and Lilly supposed to answer requests to enter too? Kibethastarael (talk) 12:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I accepted to requests to join the band, Della Winters as the 2nd lead vocal, and Maria Young as bass guitarist, I'm also going to accept Nathan Simpson ~Kibeth~ 21:29, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you come on? I'm lonely :P 10:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Damien and Clemence Sorting Both your characters have been denied as you must complete your one month stay here before creating more than two characters. After your one month, you can re-sumbit the forums and we will sort them! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 13:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) It is no problem. Just post on them after your month and they will be at the top of the list again, and I will check them :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RP I think that We should have it by the lake. Maybe your Slytherin and my Ravenclaw could be friends? Just thinking. Fun3n (talk) 18:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RP Can you reply to my post. Is your Slytherin Olivia? I put it as such. Edit her name if it's not Olivia. Fun3n (talk) 00:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yea! I posted too. Fun3n (talk) 00:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I posted several bubbles. Check it out. Fun3n (talk) 01:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Can you start the RP? Fun3n (talk) 02:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Can we continue tommorow? I'm going to bed. It's 10:22 PM in Miami, Florida. Fun3n (talk) 02:22, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Fun3n (talk) 18:05, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Choco? They removed our chat. Let's try again. Fun3n (talk) 00:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) K. Where do you want to go? Back to the Lake? I was going to edit my profile to say that Olivia is Amy's friend. Ok? Are you going to do the same? Fun3n (talk) 00:37, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you start wherever you want to post? Fun3n (talk) 00:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Amy Here! Anyway, I want to let you that Emma hired someone to get dirt on Olivia. Wanted to let you know. Fun3n (talk) 01:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm once again going to bed. See ya tommorow. Fun3n (talk) 02:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Here again! Let's roleplay. Want to come on chat? Fun3n (talk) 22:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you start the roleplay at the Hospital? Thanks.Fun3n (talk) 18:00, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Entrance Dungeon I forgot to include Carson's name in my post, my response has been there since. :/ Sorry I didn't notice that. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Where've you been? I've been online later than usual, because I've got guests, sorry :P Flying Lessons? My character Leia is trying to be friends with Olivia, meet me at Flying Lessons... Maybe.. Anna Black (talk) 05:44, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Posted backAnna Black (talk) 05:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Where? They can't go to their dorm, and I don't know many locations...Anna Black (talk) 05:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) here? or here? Anna Black (talk) 06:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) It's late where I live and my mother is yelling at me to go to sleep, so can you meet me there tomorrow? I'd love to do it now, but I can't. I love Olivia, though! Anna Black (talk) 06:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I stretched my hours..... meet you there! Anna Black (talk) 06:31, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Would you like to RP at the Storage Room. Leia is already there, so she could meet Olivia there. Maybe an add on to the RP during Flying Class? Anna Black (talk) 18:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) or dungeon cupboard since people are RPing in the storage room... Anna Black (talk) 18:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Leia is at the Ground Floor Storage Room Anna Black (talk) 22:39, August 12, 2013 (UTC) i'll post first.. posted Sorry that I didn't post until now.... Anna Black (talk) 19:04, August 13, 2013 (UTC) posted Anna Black (talk) 02:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Posted, sorry it took so long, my computer was taken away last night and I just recently got it back. Anna Black (talk) 20:20, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Posted! Anna Black (talk) 04:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, my internet isn't working properly. Won't be able to RP. Sorry again. LittleRedCrazyHood 05:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Can ya come on chat? Fun3n (talk) 02:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Viaduct Courtyard Sascha, Amanda and Anna. Kirá (talk) 13:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) K? Thanx. Bai! The Twins' Sortings Clement's a Ravenclaw while Damien's a Gryffindor. Congrats! I wasn't sure if you wanted them in the same house, but if you do, then just owl me. Also, leave a message on my talk page if you need any help! LittleRedCrazyHood 14:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Twins' Sortings I'm fine with the twins being in different house. Thanks for sorting them:) [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 01:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey... Um hey Kat I was wondering if one of your male chars could date a one of my new charies? Vegivampa (talk) 02:00, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Char pages Just wanted to say how much I adore the transparent stuff on your character pages! They look great, nice job :) better than mine haha xD InSpeck -message- 16:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Char Pages Thank you. I've spent a lot of time on it. Yours look brill too - I think it's much more difficult to PS the background away with a person in the picture:D [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 01:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Um Hello! Can you chat with me? Fun3n (talk) 03:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Um I'd love to but just I've got to go out in 10 minutes and the chat thing doesn't function well when I'm using my phone. Maybe next time? [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 03:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re Re:Um That's ok. Maybe tomorrow, then. Is that alright?Fun3n (talk) 03:35, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hopefully yes :D School starts tomorrow :S --[[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 03:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Choco Hey, friend. Can we do the RP at the Lake? You can start. Fun3n (talk) 22:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re Sure! Who and who? xd I'm on my way to school :$ [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 23:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Kat! I can't come online while you're on in the weekdays anymore, because school's started D: I'll try to come on in the weekend though 15:58, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Gabrielle Clarence's Sorting Congrats! She's been approved and sorted into Slytherin. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 06:04, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Kat If your online PWEASE come on chat *puppy dog eyes* ~Kibeth~ 11:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) 1st Year Defense Against the Dark Arts Exam Your character, Olivia Clarence, has received an Outstanding in her Exam for the topic of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well done! Night! OK, Kat! Sorry I went off chat, my laptop was being mean... Anyway, I hope you sleep well. Night! Even though it'll probably be morning when you read this :D. Ruddy isn't he? 16:20, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Serena and Crystalean I just decided I want to call you Kitty. I won't if you don't like it. AnyHoo! ... Porticus Circumscriptus, you have an RP with Cynderheart here. Please let me know if you are done with it. Also, I know it has been a while, but, I archive Carson and Olivia from the Entrance Dungeon. It was a really cute RP I think you should re-read it. You don't have to, I did. XD If you want, I think they should run into each other over the summer at Florean's. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 07:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Car and Oli XP They can run into each other at Florean's anytime. If you wanted it to be "over summer" we would have to wait a couple days, I think the last week of Hogwarts is this week? But, I am not sure. We could always say, for this RP that it is summer and start right away. Let me know, I don't mind either way. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 05:09, September 30, 2013 (UTC)